30 Chapters of KanoKido
by Concealing Eyes
Summary: A 30 chapter challenge based on Kido and Kano's life together. Fluff maximized! （ ）
1. Chapter 1

this is a total drunk story in which came to me in a dream. I'm so sorry. P.S. The story will be better than this note.

-Cow Belles

"Ok, you got the camera ready?"

Kido asked as she put the two glass containers on the table in front of the couch. "Yes~" Kano sang as he balanced the camera on its stand. Kano and Kido had only been dating for only 3 weeks and Kano had pulled Kido into doing some Boyfriend/Girlfriend Q&amp;A thing for their YouTube channel. They had about 500,000 subscribers, due to the large Kagepro fandom. They were determined to keep their relationship (and their channel) hidden from the rest of the Dan. On Fridays, while the rest of the members were out, they would film new videos to post on Saturday or Sunday.

"Ok... Action!" Kano yelled happily as the camera flicked on. "Hi, it's KanoKidoForever here and-" "WAIT WHEN DID YOU START CALLING THE CHANNEL THAT?" Kido yelled, her cheeks turning to a pale shade of pink. "Two weeks ago." Kano replied smugly. "As I was saying, It's KanoKidoForever here and today, we're doing a highly requested video over the past few weeks, the Q&amp;A challenge! Each of us have a bowl of questions we need to answer or do." "Which idiot here printed off the internet." "What was I supposed to do, write them out myself? Believe me, this is sparing YOUR sanity, not mine." "Fine. Let's start." Kido stated as she reached into the bowl. She unrolled the small strip of paper and read it aloud. "When did you and your partner first meet." "Oh, a LONG time ago at-" "A strip club." Kano remarked through smirked lips. That cost him an elbow in his ribcage. "At an ORPHANAGE when we were children."

"My turn!~" Kano chirped as he reached into his questions. "Name 5 attributes that describe your partner." "Mean, definitely mean. Pushy, very pushy. Aggressive..." Kidos stare was closing in on him. "Alright, alright." "Beautiful, kind." He said, stroking a piece of her jade locks, making Kido bury her now red cheeks in her sweater. "N-Next question..." She stammered as she reached into her bowl. "What's your biggest pet peeve about your partner." "Let's see... There's a whole lot, but I'd have to say that he snores." "What? You do too." Kano retorted, throwing his arms in the air. "Anyway, that's all the time we have for today and if you want more of this, be sure to like and subscribe!" "Sayonara!" The camera flicked off. "Well, that was cut short. Why'd you end it so quickly?" Kido asked. Kano suddenly forcefully pulled her into a kiss, making her fall forward and falling onto him. "Because I know you don't like kissing when the camera's on."

C.B: Sorry this was really short! I wanted to try it out and see if it would be any good. HOWEVER. If I get 3 good reviews, I'll do a KanoKido Boyfriend/Girlfriend challenge and a HaruTaka one as well. Or a SetoMary or a ShinAya. FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SHIPS REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

IM SO VERY SORRY I TOOK 4000 YEARS TO WRITE THIS IM SORRY. So I've decided to make this chapter Kano and Kido NOT dating, and this story a Kagepro shipping one. Enjoy! WARNING: Super fluffy.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Mekakushi Dan base. Seto and Marry were running their flower shop, Momo and Hibiya shopping, and Shintaro and Konoha just plain sleeping.

"Do we have to go somewhere today?" Kido asked as she sorted through the unwashed dishes.

"Not that I know of." Kano answered briefly while reading a magazine.

"Now that you mention it, we should go somewhere." He stated as he set what he was reading on the couch beside him. Kido put her dishes down for a moment and looked at him.

"Like where?"

"Oh I know, the amusement park!"

"No."

"Aww... But why?"

"Because I said so."

"But Tsubomi-chan..."

"No."

By this time, Kano had walked over to where Kido was in the kitchen, took the dish out of her hand and held it high above her head.

"What are you- Give it back!" Kido shouted as she jumped to try and snatch the plate.

"No." Kano said with a sly grin on his lips.

Kido threw a punch to his ribcage, but he dodged it and grabbed the counter next to her and leaned over her, dish still high above her head.

"We're going to the amusement park." He exclaimed, their faces just inches apart.

"Wh-whatever." Stated an obviously flustered Kido as his grip on the counter loosened.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So this is it, huh?" Kido remarked as they took a step into the park.

"Tomodachi Amusement Park." Kano sang happily as he took in the scenery of the gardens at the entrance of the park.

They soon saw an excited photographer rush over to then with some hi-tech camera and sunglasses.

"You! Yeah you two! How about a lovely picture for the lovely couple!"

"Uh... actually we're not-" Kido began.

"Sure!" Kano exclaimed as he slipped his arm around a blushing and surprised Kido's shoulder and made a peace sign with his fingers as the camera flashed.

"Kano why did you-"

"Because I want to remember this day forever." He answered with a warm smile.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~Time Skip~

After going on a few rollercosters (much to Kido's dismay) it was time for lunch.

"What is this stuff, anyway?" Kido asked as Kano came back to the bench they were sitting on with two pink puffballs on sticks.

"It's called cotton candy. Try yours."

As she ripped off a piece and ate it, her eyes widened. She coughed for a few seconds before continuing.

"Is this stuff pure sugar?"

"Yup." Kano answered, grinning.

"Ew."

Kido's rejected cotton candy eventually got caught in her hair, and Kano had to pick it out.

"Ow." Kido tersely remarked as he pulled at her jade locks with little bits of pink fluff in it.

"Just hold still and... There! All out."

Kano's fingers still lingered in her hair when it was all out, combing and petting the strands of it.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just thought Kido would look prettier with her hair down than in that boring ponytail."

Kido batted his hands away.

"It keeps my hair out of my face."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~Time Skip~

The sky was getting starry and the day was drawing to a close.

Kano quickly dragged Kido through the crowds of people, checking his watch every now and then.

"Where are we going?"

"C'mon! The fireworks start at 9!"

Finally after running for some time, they came across the Ferris wheel.

"I want to show you the view from up there! Especially when there's fireworks!" Kano exclaimed excitedly.

"Must seem pretty."

They ducked into the cart, sitting on opposite benches from each other.

"Thank you." Kano said, grinning.

"For what?"

"Today. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too."

The night sky was now filled with stars, glittering as the glass windows passed them by.

"Oh look! The fireworks are starting!" Kano shouted, his eyes lighting up.

They watched in awe as the glittering explosions lit up the sky.

Kano looked over to Kido, who's eyes were wide and intrigued.

"Hey." Kano said, taking her hand.

"What?"

"I got you something from one of the gift shops today. Here."

He pulled a silver coloured necklace with a small heart pendant out of his pocket and leaned over, maneuvering his hands to her neck and clasping the chain around her neck.

Kido looked up at him, her cheeks burning as well as heart pounding.

He slid his hand around the perimeter of the necklace, before looking up at her.

"Kido? Can I..." He trailed off.

His face slowly came down to meet hers, their lips colliding with light pressure. Kido was taken aback by the kiss, but returned it regardless.

"Kano I-" She was interupted.

"Listen. I love you. I always have. Don't ever forget that."

She sighed and hugged him.

"I..."

"Hate you." She responded.

"I know."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sorry it sucked! I'm still getting used to writing fluff! Hope you somewhat enjoyed this!

Oh and also sorry for the screwy separated lines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh... I'm SOSOSO sorry. I had an internet ban because last month we went over by 20 gb. Heh heh... (；´Д｀) I blame Inu x Boku.**  
**But here's the new chapter! Will update A LOT more frequently.**

**Also MEKAKUCITY ACTORS ENDED. T^T FEELS. But I think we can all agree the first 3 minutes of episode 11 were quite... disturbing. Here we go!**

**WARNING: Tiny bit of sadness and HaruTaka. Also intimate-ish kiss.**

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
~ For Your Sake ~

It was a normal afternoon in a normal day at Sakura Rain High with a most normal lunch period at this time of day. Kido sat alone eating her small but substantial bento box in homeroom like always. But something was...

off.

Kido knew why. It had been only 4 days since Ayano's death.

Instead of Haruka happily munching away with his arm around Takane (they had started dating about a week ago, and he was simply overjoyed at any given moment), hugging her or kissing her just to spur a reaction, Takane and Haruka were crying into each other's shoulders or staring blankly at her empty desk. And Kido hadn't even seen Shintaro since he ran out of class the morning after she died.

But another certain someone wasn't here either. There wasn't a constant chitter of teasing and flirting from a certain someone who sat in front if her.

'I wonder where Kano is...' Her thoughts wandered.

She looked around the class and in the hall. Nope. Leaning against the door, she adjusted her necktie of her uniform and pulled at the hem at her skirt. 'Where is he?' She questioned mentally. Looking to the side, she saw Seto running down the hall, accompanied by a clumsy Marry, who tripped on her own feet while trying to keep up. Her cheeks turned as pink as her eyes as she brushed off her skirt, pulled her knee-socks higher and took Seto's offered hand.

"Hey, Kido! How's the day going." Seto greeted with a smile.

"Fine. Have you seen Kano lately?"

Seto scratched the back of his neck while gazing off into thought.  
"No, actually. Not lately."

Marry's cream-colored hair, which was made into a braid at the back of her head peeked out from behind Seto. A small voice chirped out.  
"I- uh, saw him heading up to the roof. He claimed that he was going to 'clear his thoughts'."

"To the roof?" Kido questioned.  
"What on earth would he be doing up there? He has a fear of heights, you know."

"I don't know. We better check what's up." Seto responded.

"No, I'll go. No point in all three of us going if maybe he's just sitting around." Kido remarked, a hint of concern in her voice. Her complexion was calm, but deep down she was nervous.  
She remembered what happened last time a certain someone went to the roof.

And she made a vow to herself to protect them.  
And she was not going to break it.

She ran down the hall, ivy locks flying at her sides.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
Climbing the levels of stairs, Kido felt her stomach get heavier and heavier.  
What if the worst really had happened? That Kano'd already jumped off the building and was laying, lifeless, on the sun-casted pavement below the school? That he'd left her forever?

Such thoughts could not get through to her at this rate. That she would never see his adorable smile once more, feel the warmth of his palm against her shoulder, or hear his melodic laugh.

Wait...

Was she in love?

'No.' Kido told herself.

'It's just sister-brother affection and concern.'

When she had reached the top level which held the roof, she flung the door open with amazing strength, to find a familiar male standing on the edge of the railing.

Kano.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
Kido ran towards him at a full sprint clutching his waist before he could fall.

"KANO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Kano, now kneeling on the railing, holding onto it for support, replied rather calmly with a neutral expression.

"Ahh. Tsubomi. You caught me."

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DID I CATCH YOU DOING?" Kido screamed, suppressing tears.

"Don't you see? I'm easing the pain for everyone's sake. For your sake." Kano answered softly with a sad smile.

"AND WHAT DOES JUMPING OFF A BUILDING HAVE TO DO WITH THAT?"

"I've led a horrible life..." Kano exclaimed, his complexion saddening and breaking into sobs.

"No, you haven't! Why would you ever say that?"

"I lie to everyone, keep secrets, and to top it all off I couldn't save Sis..."

"It was out of our hands! It was her choice!"

"You don't understand..." He choked. "I was there, when she fell. I tried to stop her but..." Tears steamed down his face as he remembered the tragic events.

Kido's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't let go or change her reasoning.

"So? It wasn't your fault!" Her voice wavered. "You tried to stop her."

"YOU DON'T GET IT, KIDO! I HEARD DAD'S PLAN. HE'S GOING TO KILL TO BRING MOM BACK. THE SNAKE HAS POSSESSED HIM." Kano wailed in grief as he struggled to hold onto the railing.

Kido was taken aback by his story and screaming that tears started rolling down her delicate features.

Her voice was small and cloudy.  
"If... That's..."

In one swift movement Kano released from her grip and stood before her on the brim of the building.

"Goodbye... But I doubt anyone will care."

And with that, he fell.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
Kido didn't know what to think at that moment. But she had no time to think.

"I SWEAR, KANO YOU ASSHOLE, I CARE ABOUT YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, crying and sobbing harder than ever while kicking the railing in frustration.

Her voice wavered on the next part.

"I LOVE YOU."

Kido ran toward the railing, looking down to see him alive one last time, only to see four fingers hanging on for dear life in a small crevice on the bottom of one of the bars and eyes wide with shock at what she'd just said.

She gasped and used all her might to hoist him over the railing again, determined to keep him from falling.  
She pulled him up and over the railing, but he pushed himself up, resulting in them both falling to the ground, Kano pinning her to the pavement. Kano had tearstained cheeks that were seemingly glistening against his slightly crimson cheeks. It took a second for Kido to realize what she had just said, to realize their position, and to realize that he'd cupped her cheeks in a gentle manner.

His thumbs made comforting circles around her cheekbones that seemed endless to Kido. She shivered under his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled Kano in, his body slightly crushing hers under his weight.

"Listen, Shuuya. I don't care if you don't return my feelings or still want to commit suicide. Just don't leave me. Ever." Kido whispered into his ear.

Kano breathed in her scent a couple times

Kido lifted herself up and offered Kano a hand in which he gladly took.  
Kido's skirt, necktie and hair blew in the wind as she and Kano walked towards the door in silence. Only the sound of their footsteps could be heard in their trains of thought.

When they got to the middle of the second floor stairs, Kido felt a soft, shy tap on her shoulder.

'Is he going to question me on what I said earlier?' She thought nervously as she turned around to greet him.

On that motion he grabbed her waist and pinned her against the nearest wall, propping her up on the railing so she was sitting on it and being balanced by Kano's hands. He looked up at her with tired and desperate eyes.

"Tsubomi..." He moaned, inching closer to her face.

"W- W- W- W- What are you doing?"

"I love you..."

Her cheeks turned a flaming rose color as she sputtered out her words and glanced around the surrounding area.

"W- What? S- Stop! W- What if someone sees us?!"

"I don't care..." He whispered.

He pressed his lips to hers, applying more pressure each second. Kido's eyes were wide with shock at first, but gradually came to accept it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kano's neck as the kiss got more intimate with Kano's arms groping parts of her waist.

Both out of breath, they pulled away, mesmerized by each other's breath and scent.

"Tsubomi..." Kano whispered feverishly into her lips, thoroughly enjoying every second of this.

This time, it was Kido who initiated the kissing. Her lips gently moved against Kano's, never wanting to stop. Suddenly, she felt a warm touch to her lips. Kano's tongue rolled against her bottom lip, as if asking to enter her mouth. Kido's lips slowly parted as Kano thrusted his tongue in her mouth. Kido's tongue batted and duelled with his inside her mouth before she pulled away, gasping for air.

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes until Kano released his grip on her waist and helped her down from the railing.

"Sorry..." He said solemnly, looking at the floor with burning features.

"F-for what?" Kido questioned, even redder than before.

"Kissing you so outwardly like that. I don't know what came over me  
and-" He was interrupted by a small peck on his cheek.

"I-I didn't mind it..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell.

"Come on, we have to get back to class."

And they walked back to their classroom, hand in hand.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•  
**I'm sorry, you can really tell when I got lazy.**

**bUT CAN WE ALL TALK ABOUT HOW CUTE MARRY AND KIDO WOULD BE IN UNIFORMS LIKE THE NECKTIES AND SKIRTS.**

**And I promise next chapter will be chaste to make up for this one. ϵ( 'Θ' )϶**  
**Also, please review, or follow, or favourite!**

**Ideas for future chapters? Please PM me! All ideas will be gladly taken in to consideration. Thank you for reading!**

**\- concealy- chan **


End file.
